Seven Sweet Deadly Sins
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: "I love you" its so weird when someone says those words. You instantly forget everybody else, all of the faults youve done, you even forget yourself. Because then it doesnt matter anymore, because someone actually loves you. Even after all of the blood and malice in this world, theyll still be there to say those little, three, insignificant words. Zatanna and Robin. ZatannaxRobin


**Authors Note: thanks to PD3 for all the help! story dedicated to her. ENJOY!**

**Zatannas POV**

"You ever heard of the seven deadly sins?" He asked casually. He turned towards me, dropping the book he was previously holding to a nearby chair.

My eyes widened and I momentarily stiffened, he had caught me off guard as I was too engrossed on writing my history paper. I shifted to look at him, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of my room as he laid down on the bed. His face a blank expression, he didnt say anything else.

"Yeah" I answered simply. "Why?"

"Whats yours?" he asked curiously. A hint of uncertainty and shyness laced his tone. Yet, he was all to blunt. Robin wasnt know for beating around the bush.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didnt see. What braught this up all of a sudden was a complete mystery to me. It started out so casually.

"I really...dont know" I sighed. "Perhaps its...envy" I added after a moments thought.

I saw him sit straight on the bed, a crooked smile on his face, only for it to dissapear as he saw the distant expression on my face.

He straightened up a little, genuinely curious about what I just had said. "Why envy?"

I shrugged, not really bothered by our weird conversation. Any other person would have been slightly uncomfortable but not me. I wasnt the most normal of people to begin with anyhow.

"I guess...I always wanted what I didnt have."

He looked at me, his face intent with pure curiousity.

"I didnt have a mother, or a proper home, or even friends my age." I flicked my hair back over my shoulder. "I guess never had what a normal child had, and thats what started it all."

"Id look at other girls and just think how lucky they were, I couldnt help comparing them to myself. I felt so pathetic at times" I said ever so solemnly.

He offered me a sad smile, one of comfort. I smiled back, but only a little. "You shouldnt ever think like that" he said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because you belittle yourself so much that you dont even see how amazing you are"

I shook my head at him, smiling just a little. "Mhhm" I answered.

"I love you Zee"

My eyes widened as I fully turned the office chair I was sitting on to look at him. He was still on the bed, resuming to stare at the ceiling with the outmost interest. Yet when I looked at him hard enough, I could see the faintest blush painted on his cheeks.

"What did you say?" I teased him. I laughed to myself at the pout he gave me.

Then he smirked. "You heard what I said.

I turned back to the computer, my smile widening as I purposely stared at the screen to stop the blush forming on my face.

"I miss my parents" I thought absentmindedly. I didnt even realize I had said it outloud until a moment later.

He perked up at this, happening to catch what I said even though I just half whispered it. The bird had good ears.

"Whats yours Robin?" I asked to distract him. I was genuinely curious what he thought about himself though. His own personal deadly sin. Even though I knew every person in the world had one, nothing in the list struck me as Robin persona.

"Whats the list again?"

I counted, listing them on my fingers. "Gluttony, Anger, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Greed and Envy"

"Mines...Anger" he didnt sound too sure. Robin angry? Rarely. Except when it came to some stupidity act performed by Wally.

I walked to him, seating myself comfortably on his lap. I traced invisible patterns on his shirt, peacefully resting my head on his shoulder as I did so. I felt his arm wrap around my waist to steady me. He seemed to tense at first, but then he relaxed. Looking content and happy in our current position.

"Why?" I silently asked him. I was afraid of what he would say, not knowing he had this dark, angry side to him. Was it a side I wouldnt want to see?

He laid himself down on the bed, bringing me with him as he did so. Still one arm wrapped around me, the other hand cradled my face. He gave me a sad smile that seemed so out of place as he wore it.

"Ill tell you some other time" he whispered.

Thats when I realized it.

I cuddled into his chest, resting both hands on his shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me. I loved the warmth he envoloped me in.

_"It must be something about his identity"_ I thought.

If Robin wasnt willing to tell me now, I understood. It must have concerned something traumatic in his past that he couldnt reveal to me just yet.

_"Yet..."_ I thought. _"But someday"_

"I love you too" I said. I didnt bother looking up at his expression for fear he would see my furiously blushing face. I did though feel him kiss the top of my head, I could have sworn he was smiling.


End file.
